patrons_of_the_mandalafandomcom-20200213-history
Session 5
Session 5 Sunday, October 9, 2016 2:51 PM Name Akantha Hecate Mummy CR 7 XP 3200 Lawful Evil Medium Undead Undead traits Sorcerer level 2 (skill points 4) -Sorcerer (Undead ) Init +2; Senses Darkvision 60; Perception +17 DEFENSE AC 27, Touch 12, flat footed 20 ( Masterwork Scale Mail, Shield, none) (+2 Dex, +10 Natural) hp 95 (8d8+2d6+40+2+10); Fort +7, Ref +5, Will +12 Damage reduction 5, Vulnerability to Fire OFFENSE Speed 20 Melee Single Attack Slam +15 (1d8+10) Full Attack Slam +15 (1d8+10) Space 5ft.; Reach 5 Special Attacks Mummy Rot DC(19) cure - remove curse then cure disease, Mummy Rot DC(19) DC fort or 1d6 Con 1d6 Str, 1d6 Chr after1 min, freq 1/day Bloodline Undead Corporeal Undead that were humanoids are treated as humanoids for spell effects Grave Touch (Sp) As touch attack shakens creature for round = 1/2 level. per day = 3 + CHA bonus Spells Known: Sorcerer Spells CL 2 Concentration 6 5 1st Lvl Spells/Day: Mage Armor School conjuration (creation) force; Level sorcerer/wizard 1 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S, F (a piece of cured leather) Range touch Target creature touched Duration 1 hour/level (D) Saving Throw Will negates (harmless); Spell Resistance no An invisible but tangible field of force surrounds the subject of a mage armor spell, providing a +4 armor bonus to AC. Unlike mundane armor, mage armor entails no armor check penalty, arcane spell failure chance, or speed reduction. Since mage armor is made of force, incorporeal creatures can't bypass it the way they do normal armor. Detect Magic(Divination)[ ] X 1 V,S rng: 60ft CT: Dur: Concentration, up to 1 min./level (D) SV None Area: Cone-shaped emanation Book: CRB Description: You detect magical auras. The amount of information revealed depends on how long you study a particular area or subject Magic Fang School transmutation; Level druid 1, ranger 1 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S, DF Range touch Target living creature touched Duration 1 min./level Saving Throw Will negates (harmless); Spell Resistance yes (harmless) Magic fang gives one natural weapon or unarmed strike of the subject a +1 enhancement bonus on attack and damage rolls. The spell can affect a slam attack, fist, bite, or other natural weapon. The spell does not change an unarmed strike's damage from nonlethal damage to lethal damage. Magic fang can be made permanent with a permanency spell. Magic Missile School evocation force; Level sorcerer/wizard 1 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S Range medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) Targets up to five creatures, no two of which can be more than 15 ft. apart Duration instantaneous Saving Throw none; Spell Resistance yes A missile of magical energy darts forth from your fingertip and strikes its target, dealing 1d4+1 points of force damage. The missile strikes unerringly, even if the target is in melee combat, so long as it has less than total cover or total concealment. Specific parts of a creature can't be singled out. Objects are not damaged by the spell. For every two caster levels beyond 1st, you gain an additional missile—two at 3rd level, three at 5th, four at 7th, and the maximum of five missiles at 9th level or higher. If you shoot multiple missiles, you can have them strike a single creature or several creatures. A single missile can strike only one creature. You must designate targets before you check for spell resistance or roll damage. Touch of Fatigue(Necromancy)[ ] X 1 V,S,M rng: Touch CT: Dur: 1 round/level SV Fortitude negates Area: Creature touched Book: Description: Touch attack fatigues target. Level 1 (5) DC 15 Identify(Divination)[ ] X 1 V, S, M (wine stirred with an rng: Touch CT: Dur: Instantaneous SV None Area: One touched object Book: CRB Description: This spell functions as detect magic, except that it gives you a +10 enhancement bonus on Spellcraft checks made to identify the properties and command words of magic items in your possession. This spell does not allow you to identify artifacts. Summon Monster I(Conjuration)Summoning X 1 V,S,F/DF rng: Close 25ft + 5ft/2 levels CT: Dur: 1 round/level (D) SV None Area: One summoned creature Book: Description: Summons extraplanar creature to fight for you. STATISTICS Str 22, Dex 14, Con 0, Int 10, Wis 14, Cha 19 Base Attack 7 CMB 13 ; CMD 25 Feats Combat Casting: +4 Concentration checks for Defensive casting, Eschew Materials: Cast spells without material components, Power Attack: You can choose to take a -1 penalty on all melee attacks and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. Every +4 base atack penalty increases by -1 and damage by +2, Simple Weapon Proficiency, Skill Focus (Perception): +3 perception, Toughness: +3 Hit points or +1 per hit dice, Weapon Focus: +1 to attack rolls Skills Appraise 1, Bluff 10, Fly 7, Intimidate 5, Know Arcana 1, Perception 17, Spellcraft 5, Stealth 14, Use Magic Device 5 Languages Common ECOLOGY Environment Any Organization Solitary, Warden squad 2-4, Gardian detail 6-10 Treasure Standard SPECIAL ABILITIES Eschew Materials Gives feat Undead traits:Undead are immune to death effects, disease, mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, morale effects, phantasms, and patterns), paralysis, poison, sleep, stun, and any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects or is harmless). Undead are not subject to ability drain, energy drain, or nonlethal damage. Undead are immune to damage or penalties to their physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution), as well as to fatigue and exhaustion effects. Undead are not at risk of death from massive damage. Vulnerability to:A creature with vulnerabilities takes half again as much damage (+50%) from a specific energy type, regardless of whether a saving throw is allowed or if the save is a success or failure. Creatures with a vulnerability that is not an energy type instead take a -4 penalty on saves against spells and effects that cause or use the listed vulnerability (such as spells with the light descriptor). Some creatures might suffer additional effects, as noted in their descriptions. MAGIC ITEMS (max value 4650) Serpentfolk CR 5 XP 1600 Neutral evil Medium Monstrous humanoid Warrior level 2 (skill points 2) Heavy Foot Init +6; Senses Darkvision 60, Scent; Perception +12 DEFENSE AC 20, Touch 12, flat footed 18 ( No Armour, Shield, none) (+2 Dex, +8 Natural) hp 68 (5d10+2d10+28+2); Fort +10, Ref +6, Will +6 Immunity to mind-affecting effects, paralysis, poison, Spell Resistance 15 OFFENSE Speed 30 Melee Single Attack Slam +9 (1d4+6) Full Attack Slam +9 (1d4+6) Bite +9 (1d6+6) Space halfft.; Reach 0 Special Attacks Poison DC(17) Bite—injury; save ForFrequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1d2 Str; cure 2 saves. Spell-like Abilities Spell-like Abilities CL 4th; concentration +7 Spell-like Abilities (CHR) 1st DC(10) At will Disguise Self, Ventriloquism Spell-like Abilities (CHR) 2nd DC(11) 1/day Ventriloquism, Mirror Image Spell-like Abilities (CHR) 3rd DC(12) 1/day Suggestion STATISTICS Str 22, Dex 14, Con 19, Int 4, Wis 14, Cha 8 Base Attack 7 CMB 13 ; CMD 25 Feats Armour Prof Heavy, Armour Prof Light, Armour Prof Medium, Great Fortitude: +2 Fortitude save, Improved Initiative: +4 Initiative checks, Martial Weap Prof, Power Attack: You can choose to take a -1 penalty on all melee attacks and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. Every +4 base atack penalty increases by -1 and damage by +2, Shield Proficiency: Can use shields, Simple Weapon Proficiency, Tower Shield Proficiency: Can use the tower shield and suffer only normal shield skill penalties, Weapon Finesse: Use DEX mod instead of STR mod for melee attack to hit Skills Acrobatics 7, Climb 16, Craft -3, Disguise -1, Escape Artist 17, Intimidate 9, Perception 12, Ride 2, Sense Motive 2, Survival 4, Swim 16 Languages Aklo, Common, telepathy 100ft, Undercommon ECOLOGY Environment Any Organization Solitary, Pair, Cult 3-12 Treasure Standard SPECIAL ABILITIES Scent:This special quality allows a creature to detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes, and track by sense of smell. Creatures with the scent ability can identify familiar odors just as humans do familiar sights. The creature can detect opponents within 30 feet by sense of smell. If the opponent is upwind, the range increases to 60 feet; if downwind, it drops to 15 feet. Strong scents, such as smoke or rotting garbage, can be detected at twice the ranges noted above. Overpowering scents, such as skunk musk or troglodyte stench, can be detected at triple normal range. When a creature detects a scent, the exact location of the source is not revealed only its presence somewhere within range. The creature can take a move action to note the direction of the scent. When the creature is within 5 feet of the source, it pinpoints the sources location. A creature with the scent ability can follow tracks by smell, making a Wisdom (or Survival) check to find or follow a track. The typical MAGIC ITEMS (max value 2400) From * From Wolf, Dire Skeletal CR 5 XP 1600 Neutral Large Animal (Undead) Undead traits Init +7; Senses Darkvision 60, Low-light Vision, Scent; Perception +10 DEFENSE AC 17, Touch 12, flat footed 14 ( No Armour, Shield, none) (+3 Dex, +5 Natural, -1 size) hp 36 (8d8); Fort +2, Ref +5, Will +7 Damage reduction 5/bludeoning, Immunity to cold OFFENSE Speed 50 Melee Single Attack Bite +12 (1d8+9) (Trip Can trip opponent as a free action +1 check modifier) Full Attack Bite +12 (1d8+9)(Trip Can trip opponent as a free action +1 check modifier) Space 5ft.; Reach 5 Special Attacks STATISTICS Str 22, Dex 17, Con 0, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 10 Base Attack 6 CMB 13 ; CMD 26 Feats Improved Initiative: +4 Initiative checks, Martial Weap Prof, Power Attack: You can choose to take a -1 penalty on all melee attacks and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. Every +4 base atack penalty increases by -1 and damage by +2, Run: Can run at 5 times normal speed, +4 bonus to Acrobatic jumps, Shield Proficiency: Can use shields, Simple Weapon Proficiency, Skill Focus (Perception): +3 perception, Weapon Focus: +1 to attack rolls Skills Perception 10, Stealth 5, Survival 3(Survival scent tracking 7) Languages ECOLOGY Environment Temperate forests Organization Solitary, Pair, Pack 7-16 Treasure None SPECIAL ABILITIES Trip:(Ex)A creature with the trip special attack can attempt to trip its opponent as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity if it hits with the specified attack. If the attempt fails, the creature is not tripped in return. Undead traits:Undead are immune to death effects, disease, mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, morale effects, phantasms, and patterns), paralysis, poison, sleep, stun, and any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects or is harmless). Undead are not subject to ability drain, energy drain, or nonlethal damage. Undead are immune to damage or penalties to their physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution), as well as to fatigue and exhaustion effects. Undead are not at risk of death from massive damage. Low-light Vision:A creature with low-light vision can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of dim light. It retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. Scent:This special quality allows a creature to detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes, and track by sense of smell. Creatures with the scent ability can identify familiar odors just as humans do familiar sights. The creature can detect opponents within 30 feet by sense of smell. If the opponent is upwind, the range increases to 60 feet; if downwind, it drops to 15 feet. Strong scents, such as smoke or rotting garbage, can be detected at twice the ranges noted above. Overpowering scents, such as skunk musk or troglodyte stench, can be detected at triple normal range. When a creature detects a scent, the exact location of the source is not revealed-only its presence somewhere within range. The creature can take a move action to note the direction of the scent. When the creature is within 5 feet of the source, it pinpoints the sources location. A creature with the scent ability can follow tracks by smell, making a Wisdom (or Survival) check to find or follow a track. The typical DC for a fresh trail is 10 (no matter what kind of surface holds the scent). This DC increases or decreases depending on how strong the quarrys odor is, the number of creatures, and the age of the trail. For each hour that the trail is cold, the DC increases by 2. The ability otherwise follows the rules for the Survival skill. Creatures tracking by scent ignore the effects of surface conditions and poor visibility. MAGIC ITEMS (max value 2400) From *They grabbed Alexius and jumped on their horses to head back to the Khina. *Their way across the river was bared by a Dire Wolf Skeleton and 2 Wolf Skeletons. * *Dylan: 19 *Wolves: 17 0/0/0 *Noah: 16 *Tori: 3 *They took the negative energy charged chains the wolves were wearing and went back to Khina. *Random encounter the first night was a Serpentfolk Warrior **Serpentfolk: 22 - 19 **Noah: 14 **Dylan: 11 **Tory: 10 *They defeated him and saw that he had Serpentfolk weapons but human booty (scrolls, potions and money). *That night their nightmares had specific images. **Noah: Sinister Serpentfolk coming up from the earth, sneaking into his tent to slit his throat, perhaps from the lingering side effects of the poison from the Serpentfolk warrior's bite. **Dylan: A vision from his god warning him that Belenos is displeased with him somehow. **Tori: Being tortured by evil fey. *They marked the area that you fought the Serpentfolk on their maps. *They take Alexius to Elder Ugutum, the village druid. **They realize that his soul is not in his body. *They take Alexius to Elder Enmebar, the witch, who is the druid's brother. *Tori cast Akashic Communion to see what happened to Alexius's soul. **"But as Princeps Scurra Petru Styre was struck down, his sometime-lover and sycophant Akantha Hecate completed the ritual, tearing Dak Styre's soul from its mortal vessel and binding it to the great red jewel that she wore around her neck." *They returned to the crypt and fought several zombies. **Dylan: 25 **Zombies: 18 0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0 **Noah: 16 **Tori: 9 **Zombie: 6 0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0 *They fought their way up the stairs to face Akantha, who is creating more zombies and has Agnesa laid out for sacrifice. **Petru was chained in the corner, in a feral blood-starved state. **Akentha is about to sacrifice Agnesa in a blood ritual that will fully restore Petru when the party interupts. **Dylan: 19 **Akentha: 19 0 **Petru: 18 150 **Zombies: 18 0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0 **Tori: 13 **Noah: 12 *The killed Akentha, took the gem, left Petru, saved Agnesa and hightailed it out of there. *When they returned, Alexius is awake and grateful. **Noah called him Dak Styre and Alexius asked them to keep that secret, they agreed. *Alexius absolved Tori of his debt to him and said he was in Noah and Dylan's debt. *Alexius told them he would help them remove their magical slave brands, but he'd have to kill them to do it.